


Easter Egg

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Easter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Roadhog just wants to make sure Junkrat is safe! Though sometimes he may have gone too far with making sure he sticks on his diet. Roadhog thinks of a heist they did on Easter a few years back while trying to apologize to Junkrat.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Easter Egg

Roadhog enjoyed the last few seconds of somewhat peace before he pulled up behind the bank, he kneed know if something would go wrong, so Roadhog tired to savor these last few moments.

“What’s the plan again?” Roadhog grumbled, looking over to his overexcited partner.

“I thought I told ya this a bunch roadie!” Junkrat said, “but I’ll say it again. Ya know this place ain’t so big, won’t be too bad I reckon! So we blast our way from the back of bank, I cram whatever we can into some duffel bags while you stay in front doing some crowd control alright?” Junkrat explained, hopping out of his side car and grabbing his launcher.

“If your in trouble, call me. Don’t want you getting hurt” Roadhog huffed, watching as Junkrat places a mine at the back of the building with extreme care.

“I’ll be on me best behavior!” Junkrat giggled, rushing back towards his body guard, “FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Junkrat hollered, pulling through trigger on his frag launcher and sending the bomb straight towards the mine.

A loud booming sound echoed throughout the streets. The Junkers had gotten used to the impact and sound of an explosion, after all, its what a Junkrat lived for! Car alarms blared as the dust settled, revealing a large whole in the back of the bank. A perfect fit.

Roadhog had pushed Junkrat inside, dropping the duffel bags at his side before making his way to the front of the building. Screams and shouts filled the room as Roadhog forced everyone to go onto the ground with their hands down in front of them.

“Don’t try anything!” Roadhog threatened, “don’t try and be the hero, you know how that’ll end up for you” Roadhog grumbled. Scraping his hook along the ground to further intimidate the banks customers. To him, it was a means of leaving an imprint on who the Junkers were and what kind of impact they were trying to leave. They wanted everyone to know the names of Junkrat and Roadhog.

“You done yet?!” Roadhog called, trying to keep Junkrat acting fast, time was everything when you had to do a heist.

“Annddd there! We’re all packed up roadie! Let’s go!” Junkrat exclaimed, picking up two duffel bags and sweating them inside the sider car. Junkrat made sure the place had extra space to store their recently acquired goods.

“Don’t none of you lot try doing something” Roadhog huffed, firing a shot of his scrap gun into the air. The people yelped and Roadhog met up with Junkrat, placing the other two duffel bags in the side car and rushing towards his own seat.

“You know the way back?” Junkrat grinned, reloading his launcher as he plopped himself in the side car. He was expecting some heat to follow their trail.

“Yes idiot, now do your job!” Roadhog grumbled as he started the bike and drove off. He was relieved that the two of them hadn’t encountered any police there and that Junkrat hadn’t managed to get himself hurt.

It didn’t take long for the police to find out who were the suspects, do two under dressed Junkers in a yellow motorcycle seem inconspicuous to you? Soon some police vehicles were hit on their trail. Roadhog pressed his foot on the gas.

“Eat this!” Junkrat yelled, shooting some drag grenades to disable the vehicles and possibly steer them off course. It helped, after a few magazines of bombs the police cars backed off a bit.

Roadhog grinned under his mask, snickering with his partner as they drove through the streets. Leaving nothing but chaos and mayhem behind. Yes heists were always stressful, but Roadhog enjoyed the more simpler ones. At least it was more relaxing than what usuall happened to them.

After sometime of trying to scare them off, Junkrat groaned. The police were still on their tail. It was then Junkrat noticed the small bridge, “hogs! Go on that bridge!” He shouted. Roadhog nodded and swerved, driving through the bridge.

“What’s your plan?” Roadhog asked, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

Junkrat didn’t respond, instead laughing hysterically as he threw mines at the middle of the bridge, all of them exploded on impact, making a giant gap. “We don’t gotta worry about no cops hogs! Let’s head home!” He grinned, waving to the police that were shouting outside of their cars. Junkrat giggles and sat back in his seat, enjoying the wind breezing through the patches of hair.

“good thinking” Roadhog nodded in approval, patting Junkrats head with his meaty hand. After another thirty minutes of driving, Roadhog parked their bike in a garage and closed the door.

“Another successful heist! Great job as always hoggy! But it was my knowledge that got us the money! But kudos to the muscles!” Junkrat exclaimed, gently patting Roadhogs muscular arm and hopping out of the side car, he grabbed all the duffel bags and burst into the one story flat they had broken into. They didn’t need much besides a roof over their heads and some cover if anything happened. Besides, it wasn’t like they’d be living here permanently.

“How much?” Roadhog asked, grunting as he stepped off his bike. Wedging himself through the rather small doorway and watching Junkrat count the money.

“From what it looks like” Junkrat hummed, rubbing his fingers through the fifties and twenties, “roughly a mil or so? We can get more specific with numbers when we split it up” Junkrat shrugged, tossing the cash back into the duffel bags and throwing them in the corner of the room.

Roadhog nodded, grabbing the small cooler he always had with him and took out two beers, opening both and handing one to his boss, “drink up king Jamison” Roadhog chuckled, raising his mask enough to take a sip of the refreshing beer.

“We’re equally 500k richer, we’re not exactly livin like kings with what we got on us. But at Junkertown, we practically are kings!” Junkrat grinned, hopping onto the kitchen counter next to Roadhog and grabbing the beer. He sighed and rested himself against Roadhog, looking out the screen door and noticing the neighboring house had brightly colored eggs outside.

“Look at that hogs” Junkrat said, rushing outside and grabbing two eggs, “somebody must’ve played a joke on em!” Junkrat laughed, inspecting the plastic eggs.

Roadhog shook his head, “ya ever heard of Easter? Well some blokes put plastic eggs filled with treats all around their house for their ankle biters to find. It’s an alright holiday” Roadhog shrugged.

“This is me first time hearing this!” So do they place a few gold coins in there or something?” Junkrat asked, cracking open the eggs expecting to find gold, but only candy fell out.

“Just candy, which is fine by me” Roadhog huffed, taking the bite sized candy and eating it. He noticed Junkrats slight dissapointment, “another thing they do is paint the eggs, I know you got paint for your bombs, so you wanna paint those up?” Roadhog suggested.

“Of course I do! It’ll be a surprise, don’t look!” Junkrat laughed, taking the eggs and rushing back to the garage. Roadhog heard the sound of a bag hit the ground and Junkrats excited giggle. He found the paint. Roadhog chuckled to himself and finished off the rest of his and Junkrats beer while waiting for Junkrat to finish.

“Ok, you can look, I know yer dying ya see it!” Junkrat said, shoving the fully dried eggs in Roadhogs face. Junkrat had managed to paint a little cute and cartoonish version of themselves on one egg.

“Cute” Roadhog said, taking the one of his and inspecting it, the other part of the egg that wasn’t him was painted pink. He was guessing for a pig.

Junkrats face lit up, “really hogs? Thanks! Ya can keep it! Made that one just for you!” He said holding up his egg with roadhogs.

“Very nice of you...” Roadhog grumbled, “Happy Easter” he said.

“Happy Easter!” Junkrat replied.

*2 years later*

“Come on rat... lemme in” Roadhog said, standing in front of Junkrats door.

“G-go away!” Junkrat shouted.

Roadhog sighed, pressing his head against the door and closing his eyes. For a few moments he sat there, holding the egg Junkrat had painted for him two years earlier.

In two years, Junkrat and Roadhog had managed to do much more heists, get prisoned, and joined Overwatch. Which had recently been recalled. It gave the two a nice home and most people were friendly towards their presence.

“Athena” Roadhog huffed, “can you let me in? You know I wouldn’t hurt him. I just want to talk” he huffed, waiting for the A.I to respond.

“Alright, but he doesn’t seem happy, so don’t make it worse alright?” Athena responded. Roadhog saw the light above the door handle turn green and he slowly opened it, every light in the room was turned off except for one lamp in the corner of the room, sitting on the ground.

“Rat?” Roadhog asked, no response.

“Jamie, you alright? I just wanted to say something” Roadhog grumbled, his thumb tapped against the plastic egg in his hand, hopefully the paint hadn’t been removed.

“I’m gonna turn the lights on a bit alright?” Roadhog said, turning the lights on at their lowest setting. There he could make out the bed in the corner, and the person sitting on it.

“Turn them off!” Junkrat shouted, even with the lights at their lowest setting, it was still extremely bright for the younger Junker.

Roadhog sighed, taking a seat next to the Junker on his bed, he could see him more clearly from there. He noticed the two empty pints of icecream on the bed as well. But Roadhog was definitely not gonna y’all at him for that.

“Don’t ya understand?” Junkrat hiccuped, “go away means go away!” He shouted, finally turning over to look at his body guard.

Roadhog didn’t say anything for a bit, instead he looked at Junkrats state. He saw Junkrat’s soft belly that rested nicely in his lap. He had clearly been stuffing himself silly, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Roadhog huffed, looking over at his overweight partner.

Junkrat scoffed, “just now ya come to yer senses eh? Well too fucking late, I don’t accept your damn apology” Junkrat sniffled.

“I didn’t mean to act out like that, I should have never had said those words” Roadhog stated, carefully watching Junkrat’s face.

“Ya meant ever bloody word of it! And ya still got more to say about, so go ahead! Tell me how gross I’ve gotten huh? Tell how I’ve become too fat for everything.. how ya hate me now for being so fat... call me a blob or a fat ass! Tell me what a dissapointment I am to ya, how you don’t want anything to do with me anymore!” Junkrat shouted, his eyes were red and puffy, Roadhog assumed he was crying, if he wasn’t then. He was certainly doing it now. Roadhog felt the guilt when he saw tears fill Junkrats eyes.

“Jamison” Roadhog began, stopping to put a hand on the shoulder of the now fully crying Junkrat. Whose head was buried in his hands as his whole body shivered, “none of that is true... I was just mad alright? You were doing so well months ago but something happened and now you suddenly don’t care what happened to your body” Roadhog waited for Junkrat to respond, only he got another sniffle from him.

“Y-ya just didn’t want me fat” Junkrat said quietly. Still not meeting his eyes with Roadhog’s.

“I don’t give two shits if your fat.. look at me, I’ve got a belly too” Roadhog said, patting his own gut, “I was just worried about you. For all this time I’ve known you, you were thin and now your bigger than me! I’m not mad, I just worry about you and your health” Roadhog huffed.

“You just want to make sure ya get yer cut. No one cares about me, why would you?” Junkrat said, his words muffled by his hands.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about the money, I haven’t for a long time. You’re a good kid Jamie, I want to help someone from the mess that I helped create. You could be a real hero. I just.. care for you. You were the only person that wasn’t scared of me, you cared and I do too. That’s why I worry when you start outgrowing my clothes. Or when you had to get that new peg leg, and when your back problems came up as well as balcning yourself. Those could hurt you, I don’t want any more additional pain to be brought upon you” Roadhog said, scooting himself closer to Junkrat, their wide thighs touched.

Roadhog grunted as Junkrat suddenly embraced him, holding him tightly as he started to sob. Roadhog our his arms around Junkrat, to someone who wasn’t Roadhogs size, it would be quite hard for them to wrap their arms around Junkrats wide waist. Roadhog didn’t say anything, letting Junkrat sob everything out as their large stomachs pressed against each other. Roadhog wasn’t used to Junkrat being so big and soft, he was expecting a think and sharp Junkrat.

After awhile, Junkrats sobs learned and soon Junkrat broke off from Roadhogs embrace, “thanks” was all he muttered. Roadhog knew that Junkrat didn’t like to talk about feelings. To Junkrat, it was weak for someone to say that they were scared or to cry. If someone say you like that, you’d be laying in a ditch in the outback. Roadhog knew this all too well, Junkrat doing this was actually pretty good for him to vent. Junkrat would always just let his emotions build up into the exploded, it wasn’t very healthy. The two day silence for awhile.

“Oh” Roadhog said, “I brought this with me.. it’s Easter today” he huffed, showing Junkrat the egg that he had painted two years ago.

Junkrat smiled, “huh, thought that’d be in the trash or something... glad ya still have it” Junkrat said, his voice was hoarse from crying.

Roadhog nodded, standing up and finding the egg of Junkrat in his desk. Roadhog gently placed the egg next to the other, then sitting back down on the bed. The mattress creaked under both of their weights.

“We might break the damn thing” Roadhog noted, “we together probably weigh nearly a ton” he said, gently patting Junkrats belly.

Junkrat smirked, “it’s been creakin for ages now. Don’t worry about it” Junkrat huffed, looking down at his rather plump belly.

“You know.. I’m not so against you having a belly, just the problems that I’ve seen with you. Doesn’t it feel nice though?” Roadhog chuckled, grabbing some rolls of his belly and shaking it.

Junkrat nodded, “it’s just nice and soft... makes me feel better about meself. It’s sorta nice being yer size. I really like how it feels in me hands. Ya shoulda told me sooner!” Junkrat chuckled, leaning into Roadhog. Their round stomachs touching.

“Never thought I’d imagine you this big, or big at all. So bringing this up with you was never really on my mind” Roadhog said, wrapping an arm around Junkrat.

“You know... I’m alright if you like being big. Keep the muscles or don’t, it’s your body. If being big makes you happy, then I guess I can change for you” Roadhog huffed, using his other arm to rub junkrats soft stomach.

“Happy Easter” Junkrat smiled

——————

Your text here

#tags

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know what yall think!


End file.
